


Ready

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, Egg Preg, F/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: You're ready to carry your lover's eggs.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); You're like the second writer I've seen that likes oviposition sooooo can I request dragon!Genji putting his eggs inside a fem!reader? Eggs being delivered afterwards is bonus points but optional~

While not certain if you were ready (from a physical perspective- mentally, you were all in), there was only so much planning and accounting for to be done before the pair of you finally had to just take the leap and go. Worst case scenario, if things didn't look like they'd pan out, the pair of you could stop and regroup.

  
Still, there was a healthy cocktail of muscle relaxers and pain killers humming through your system to help ease the process along as much as possible.

  
Laying on your back with your legs propped, you couldn't help but continue to think how badly you wanted this to work. Both you and your dragon lover were ready for the next step. Not to mention Genji had put so much energy into making his eggs. Now they just needed to find their way into an incubator that could keep them at a toasty 98.6 degrees while they gestated. Hence where the muscle relaxers and pain killers came into effect. The orgasms he'd given you prior to this moment also helped aid in the soft, boneless feeling throughout your body.

“Normal” sex was doable with plenty of foreplay and even more lube- but this was a stretch even for the pair of you, quite literally.

  
Genji settled between your legs, and there was a vibration in the air as he ground his ovipositor (Which really just looked like his penis, just more tapered, but it did explain the point in there being two of them) against your exposed pussy. Knowing that this was intended to breed you charged the air, making every sensation that more intense.

“Genji, please. I'm ready.” Trying to grind back against him, the infernal dragon pulled his hips just far enough back to deny you. “Tease.”

  
He was careful to read your expression as he slid into you. Thus far, everything felt fairly normal. A few experimental thrusts from Genji pulled a soft mewl out of you, encouraging the dragon to continue. Excitement from the pleasure he was giving you and the promise of what he was going to give you caused a near embarrassing amount of slick to be produced between your thighs. The soft wet squelch of his body entering and withdrawing from yours was familiar music to your ears. Another staggered moan escaped you as your back arched up underneath him.

  
The nervousness died down between the two of you as you settled into the comfortable motions of being pleasured by your mate. Your legs spread further as you mewled for him. The tension was still there but it had shifted, the energy positive rather than apprehensive.

  
“You'll look beautiful carrying my clutch.”

The words caught you off guard. What also caught you off guard was how hot you found it. Moaning, Genji continued on. “We'll barely be able to tell you're carrying when I'm done with you tonight, but soon enough your belly will swell as you tend to my brood. You'll be such a sweet mother.”

His tempo changed as his excitement grew, clearly winding himself up as much as he was you.

  
The dragon was never much of a talker in bed, but his words were definitely doing it for you right now.

“Genji, please!”

“Do you want my eggs, koibito? Ask nicely.”

Spread as you were, there wasn't much you could do other than relax in his grip as your eyes rolled from the pleasure of his thrusts and words.

“Please Genji- I want them. Give them to me.”

The thrusting stuttered for a brief moment, similar to how his hips would hesitate before his climax. This resulted in that tapered end of his cock to be pressed right against your cervix.

Oh.

The drugs must have been doing their job- under normal circumstances a jolt like that to your cervix would have you flinching in reflex, but you felt fine.

  
His ovipositor was too long to fit completely inside you, a few inches remaining from when he'd bottomed out. This allowed you a brief opportunity to see how it expanded and contracted around a spherical object, moving it into your vagina. True to his word, the egg wasn't very large. You were still able to feel it as it traveled up your vagina though until it started to try and leave his ovipositor outside of your womb.

  
While the pair of you had done your research, neither had first hand experience or really knew what you were doing. Thus it was a bit of an awkward affair as he suddenly shifted under you and respositioned himself to aid in depositing the egg where it needed to be. The egg emerged, nestled right against your cervix.

  
Whining at the pressure, your desire to carry his babies overrode the need to get away from the steady press against your cervix.

Your body started to engage in a battle of wills it didn't have a hope to defeat, though. Gasping as the first egg finally managed to find a spot to pass into your womb, the pressure was intense. Your body wasn't designed to have something enter that specific part of you.

Mere seconds after the first one slipped past your cervix to nestle inside of you did the next make its presence known.

The pressure had you keening and gasping as Genji tried to help coax you through it. “Such a good girl, Koibito. You're doing so well.”

While it didn't hurt per say, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience either. The overwhelming pressure made your vision go white as a second, third and fourth egg were lain. Genji cooed in your ear the entire time, doing what he could to soothe you through the process. When the last one was nestled safely inside your body, he withdrew his ovipositor from your body carefully only to replace it with his cock- the eggs needed to be fertilized, after all.

Limply attempting to wrap your legs around his waist, your eyes were getting heavy. Between the medication, the orgasms from earlier and the physical exertion of the actual laying- you were exhausted. Genji's voice sounded distant and far away as he spoke. “I know, Koibito. We're almost done, I'll be quick.”

Nodding slowly, you were aware of him thrusting into your body. The motions were quick and shallow, Genji intending to finish himself off as quickly as possible. As for you, you figured it wouldn't hurt to let your eyes close as he worked. Trying to stay awake was a fight in futility and you knew he would take care of you.

The gentle rocking only served to further put you to sleep but you were awake enough when his climax finally hit him. Whining softly as he dragged himself from your swollen, over sensitized pussy, you were vaguely aware of him picking you up and carrying you.

“You did so good. Sleep now- I'll clean you up.”

Right. The mess between your thighs was not something you'd want to deal with tomorrow morning once dried.

Hours later you were cleaned and tucked back into your nest, with Genji curled protectively around your body. Still groggy with sleep, your hands immediately found their way to your stomach.

True to his word, there was a barely noticeable bump to your belly. At the moment you looked less pregnant and more bloated, but that swell would become more dramatic over the months as the eggs grew. Gentle prodding revealed a firmness to your belly as opposed to the usual softness found there.

Soft thrumming distracted you from your thoughts, alerting you to your dragon being awake. “It's still early, you need your rest,” he spoke with a yawn, curling around you more.

Replying back with a soft “Hmm,” you adjusted yourself into a more comfortable position before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Months later showed that despite the differences in your pregnancy from normal pregnancies, one core aspect remained the same.

As excited as you were to meet your children- you were the size of a house, ached everywhere and were extremely over being pregnant.

While you'd always been well treated by your lover, he spoiled you rotten as your pregnancy progressed. Genji hadn't had a thought in the passing months that didn't revolve around you in some capacity, doing what he could to prepare for the impending birth and offspring.

Your children were not as delicate with you. Most of the pregnancy had been spent with your belly sitting quietly. After all, with the babies encapsulated by their own egg shells, you didn't experience the sensation of little hands or feet pressing against your skin. However they had grown considerably, you having not been able to see your own feet for quite some time now. The past few days though, they were rattling around. Your belly would leap at odd but steadily increasing intervals.

Today though, it had dropped. While your hips normally ached on an average day, the sensation was more intense.

Genji was practically vibrating in excitement. While the eggs still had a bit to go before they were ready to hatch, they were about ready to leave the safety of your womb.  
A sharp cry escaped you with the sudden cramp that seized your belly, only to be gathered up and whisked to your nest by your mate.

It was slow going at first, the contractions strengthening in both frequency and duration. There was one point when you'd started to panic, terrified you wouldn't be able to pass the eggs. They'd be too large, you'd injure yourself (well, beyond the usual injuries sustained during birth), they'd be stuck-  
Those frantic thoughts were abated by Genji, as attentive as ever. He calmed and soothed you, assuring you'd be just fine- and if you did need help, he would be able to take care of you.

Calmed (to a certain extent), your focus returned to having your eggs rather than panicking over what could go wrong.

Despite your concerns and apprehensions, there was no stopping the labor once it began. The eggs were forced low, pressing against each other and the closest to push against your cervix. Straining and sweating, your body continued in its mission. Genji stroked your hair and tried to comfort you as your labor progressed. Straining with a cry as the egg crowned, that flurry of panic welled back up. Bless him, your dragon was just as quick to talk you through it and calm your anxieties.

Finally, after what felt like days later, the first egg slipped free from you.

Your relief was palpable, sinking into Genji's grip as you tried to rest while you still could.

After all, you still had three more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
